Boredom
by heyzelle
Summary: -Oneshot- Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru are bored and have nothing else better to do during their summer. PWP, Second ever fic and first yaoi lemon to be uploaded. Please read and review!


**TITLE** Boredom

**SUMMARY** -Oneshot- The twins are bored and have nothing else to do during their summer. My second ever fic that I made and the first lemon that I have uploaded in the internet, my friends haven't even read it yet so I don't know if it's good. Please read and review!

A/N: *_i used the title 'tono' for Tamaki because it sounded more appropriate... at least for me it is.*_

_

* * *

_

Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru lay down on their king-sized bed beside each other. Both of them had their hands behind their heads.

"Nee, Hikaru." the younger one of the twins said. "I'm bored."

Hikaru sighed in reply. "God, ever since Haruhi left for her summer job somewhere, and tono and Kyouya-senpai leaving for Europe, it's been really boring."

"And I'm tired of always playing with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai." Kaoru said, shifting to his side to face Hikaru. "Any ideas to how we could spare ourselves from boredom?"

Suddenly, an idea entered Hikaru's mind. He smiled at his twin and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I have an idea."

Kaoru stared at Hikaru's eyes for a moment. He then got what Hikaru had said and turned scarlet.

"H-Hikaru!" the younger twin stammered. He gasped as Hikaru felt his nipples through his shirt. "N-no..."

"'No' what, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered to his ear as he sucked on his earlobe and his hands slowly tracing circles on his stomach when he raised his twin's shirt.

Kaoru wasn't able to speak. His eyes were closed shut as he tried to fight the pleasure.

"Hikaru..." he moaned.

Hikaru's hands travelled down Kaoru's thighs. He claimed Kaoru's mouth with his while he slowly took off his boxers.

Kaoru's partially stiff member twitched slightly as the cool air touched the sensitive skin. The younger twin couldn't help but moan in their kiss.

They both parted, their lungs burning for lack of air. Kaoru's hands moved to pull his own shirt off and then moved to pull Hikaru's shirt off as well.

"Someone's finally getting in the mood." Hikaru teased. Kaoru just smiled a reply and removed the rest of Hikaru's clothing, leaving them both naked on top of their bed.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a heated kiss as he slowly lowered them to the bed.

"Hikaru." Kaoru moaned as Hikaru slowly dragged his tongue across the head of his cock. "I want to make you feel good too."

Hikaru felt his own penis twitch at Kaoru's kinky request. he moved to straddle his face, offering his cock to his twin below.

Kaoru lightly touched Hikaru's erection and licked the tip of the sensitive head.

Hikaru moaned softly and lowered himself to Kaoru's now rock hard erection. He blew on it lightly and it twitched. He heard Kaoru moan under him.

Hikaru licked his fingers and slowly inserted one into his brother's oriface. He heard a gasp followed by a moan from underneath him.

He smiled triumphantly, happy that his brother below him is feeling good. He inserted another finger, doing a scissoring motion. Kaoru squirmed.

"Hi... karu..." Kaoru moaned. "Hurry up already..."

Hikaru nodded and pulled his fingers out. He placed Kaoru's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself outside his opening.

"I'm going in." he said gently, kissing the top of his head then his lips.

"I can't take it anymore... Hurry up..."

He couldn't help but smirk at his twin's impatience and slowly inserted his shaft into him.

Kaoru cried out in the sudden pain and pleasure. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Hikaru kissed the tears away and kept on whispering sorry.

Kaoru raised his hands to wrap his arms around his brother's neck. "I'm okay, so hurry up and move."

Hikaru pulled out and shoved his cock roughly inside Kaoru, his back arching in pleasure. He fucked his brother roughly, but not too roughly, hitting his sweet spot every time.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru gasped, his nails digging unto his back. "I'm going to come."

"Me too."

After a few more thrusts, Kaoru came and spilled his seed on himself and some on his face.

Hikaru could not stop himself after seeing Kaoru wear such an erotic expression. He came not soon just after him and fell on top of Kaoru.

They both lay there for a while trying to get their breathing back to normal, Hikaru still inside of Kaoru and Kaoru still covered with his own seed.

"Nee, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"What?"

The younger twin smirked at his brother. "I think I won't be bored this summer after all."

-end-


End file.
